Cullen Chatroom: Proper Jokes! D
by EmilyTheStrange.x
Summary: I know loads of people have done stories like this but i promise you i have difference in my name! Not only will there be dialog but there will be story chapter that relate to the chatroom! please read nad review! x x T because of refrences x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any character…=[**

MonkeyMan – Emmett

ISeeYou- Alice

BlondeRoxsYourSoxs – Rosalie

WarChild- Jasper

StupidShinyVoloOwner- Edward

TheOneAndOnly – Nessie

VampItUP- Bella

BeastyBoy – Jacob

**(A/N: Each chapter I will add another character! =D )**

WarChild: WASSUP!

MonkeyMan: WASSUP!

WarChild: WASSUP!

MonkeyMan: WASSUP!

WarChild: WASSUP!

MonkeyMan: WASSUP!

WarChild: WASSUP!

MonkeyMan: WASSUP!

VampItUP: SHUT UP!

MonkayMan: Don't get your knickers in a twist!

StupidShinyVoloOwner: Do not speak to my wife like that!

StupidShinyVoloOwner: HEY! Who changed my username?

VampItUp : Guilty!

MonkeyMan: NICE ONE! Give me some skin! *gives bella high five*

StupidShinyVoloOwner: Why?

VmampItUP : Um… I felt like it?

StupidShinyVoloOwner: It doesn't matter

ISEEYOU HAS LOGGED ON

ISeeYou: Hey

MonkeyMan: What's up skillerbuiscuit?

WarChild: wtf is skillerbuiscuit?

MonkeyMan: Idk!

VampItUp: okay…..

BEASTYBOY HAS LOGGED ON

BeastyBoy: Wassup!

MonkeyMan: Wassup!

WarChild: Wassup!

StupidShinyVoloOwner: Wassup!

BeastyBoy: Wassup!

MonkeyMan: Wassup!

WarChild: Wassup!

StupidShinyVoloOwner: Wassup!

VampItUp: SHUT UP!

StupidShinyVoloOwner: …sorry….

ISeeYou: so Jacob what did you want?

BeastyBoy: can you not see?

ISeeYou: NO! grrrrrrr

BeastyBoy: hehe!

StupidShinyVoloOwner: you're such a girl!

BeastyBoy: I'm more of a man then you'll ever be!

BlondeRoxsYourSoxs: True dat

WarChild: One. How did you even get on here? Two. Why on gods earth are you agreeing with Jacob Black?

BlondeRoxsYourSoxs: 1. I'm always online 2.I'm not agreeing I'm simply starting the fact that Jacob will actually be more of a man then Edward will ever be…

StupidShinyVoloOwner: that not fair…

ONEANDONLY HAS LOGGED ON

OneAndOnly: JACOB! Dad…mum…jasper…Emmett…rose…alice OMG! Is this the o. section or what? Come jake lets go somewhere more quiet…

StupidShinyVoloOwner: ONE! NO! here is quiet enough and Two…. I'm not that old…

BeastyBoy: your over a 100 years old … that's old…

StupidShinyVoloOwner: shut up dog face!

BeastyBoy: I take it back you obviously two years old…

StupidShinyVoloOwner: shut up…

BEASTYBOY HAS LOGGED OFF

ONEANDONLY HAS LOGGED OFF

DRSLICK HAS JUST LOGGED ON

ISeeYou: who is DrSlick?

DrSlick: Hey kids hows it hanging?

Everyone: CARLISE?

**I tried to make it funny … I'm not sure review and tell me what you think I don't mind if you think it's the bees knees or the dogs arse! Review perleeeese! X**

**Emily-May x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews! I thank you for saying it's funny I wasn't sure! =D so as a thank you I shall update! X **

**Disclaimer: yeh I like own twilight!**

**S/M: no I do **

**Me: Emmett is it true?**

**Emmett: yeh I'm sorry D=**

**Me: damn you all!!!**

**S/M you have to say it!**

**Me: ok… I d-d-ontowntwilight! There I said it!!! **

I'mTheSex – Emmett

BetOnMe- Alice

BeautifulAsARose– Rosalie

I'mNoEmo!- Jasper

17Forever- Edward

JacobsMyBitch!– Nessie

DoYouHearBells?- Bella

WolfMan– Jacob

DrSlick – Carlisle

I'mTheSex: can you believe Carlisle has IM! Lolage!

BetOnMe: hehe

17forever: alice already knew!

WolfMan: no shit Sherlock!

17Forever~: what did I tell you about swearing?

WolfMan: Ok MUM! **(A/N btw I'm from England so I say mum not mom)**

JACOBSMYBITCH! HAS LOGGED ON

JacobsMyBitch: Hey!

17Forever: NESSIE CHANGE YOUR USERNAME NOW!

BeautifulAsARose: LOL! Nessie your awesome!

WolfMan: Shut up blondie!

BeautifulAsARose: Make me bitch!

WolfMan: wanna here a joke?

I'mTheSex: YEH!

WolfMan: ok blondie this is a little long so try to keep up!

A blonde has just gotten a new sports car. She cuts out in front of a semi, and almost causes it to drive over a cliff. The driver furiously motions for her to pull over, and she does. The driver gets out and draws a circle and tells her to stand in it. Then he gets out his knife and cuts up her leather seats. He turns around and sees she's smiling. So he goes to his truck, takes out a baseball bat, and starts busting her windows and beating her car. He looks back to see that she's laughing. He's really mad now, so he takes his knife and slices her tires. He turns around and she's laughing so hard, she's about to fall down. He demands, "What's so funny?" She says, "Every time you weren't looking, I stepped out of the circle!"

17Forever: LMAO that jokes!

JacobsMyBitch: I'm sorry aunt rose but that is funnay!

I'mTheSex: don't worry babe I'll make it better ;D

BeautifulAsARose: ok…

I'MTHESEX HAS LOGGED OFF

BEAUTIFULASAROSE HAS LOGGED OFF

DRSLICK HAS LOGGED ON

DOYOUHEARBELLS? HAS LOGGED ON

DrSlick: hello children

DoYouHearBells?: hey peeps

JacobsMyBitch: omg mum did you just say peeps?

DoYouHearBells?: yeh…

JacobsMyBitch: BYE!

JACOBSMYBITCH HAS LOGGED OFF

WolfMan:Nessie!

MOMSTHEWORD HAS LOGGED ON

I'mNoEmo: who is mum?

MomsTheWord: me!

17Forever: who is me?

DrSlick: My Wife!

Everyone: ESME?

**I hope you enjoyed that… if I get 6 reviews I will update! **

**Emily-May x**


End file.
